Patent Literature 1 discloses a three-dimensional net-like structure having voids formed by winding a resin yarn with an endless belt and a production method and a production apparatus of such a three-dimensional net-like structure. Patent Literature 2 discloses a three-dimensional net-like structure made from polyethylene as the material